The Ballad of Jack Sparrow
by RpGGaMeR
Summary: A poem about everyone's favorite pirate.
1. Jack Sparrow is he!

**The Ballad of Jack Sparow**

Disclaimer: I do not own the character Jack Sparrow

There once was a pirate that sailed the seas,

Who was as happy as a man could be.

Yet when he approached the shores nearby,

The people would run, away they fly!

For who is this man?

Jack Sparrow is he!

Most fearsome pirate of the seven seas!

There he landed, one fine day,

In the clear blue waters of Tortuga bay.

He ran through the town, quick as a whip,

Searching for a crew, for his pirate ship.

He asked everyone, to no avail,

His quest for a crew had utterly failed.

At the end of the day, Jack need to heal,

So he went to the bar for a drink and a meal.

Jack sat right down next to the barkeeper there

And said, "Can I find a crew, anywhere here?"

The barkeep replied, "You're nothing but talk.

If you want a crew, go hide under a rock."

He meant it as an insult, you see.

But instead Jack took it quite literally.

He ran straight out, with hope in his eyes,

Of a crew that would finally satisfy.

Jack looked around, and saw nearby,

A rock the size of a passerby.

He pulled and he pried, as hard as a moose,

And after awhile, it really came loose!

He looked in the hole and his jaw dropped to the ground

And he danced with joy at what he found.

Cause in the hole was a mountain of gold.

Enough to feed three strongholds.

As a result, pirates flocked to him

Even those who couldn't swim.

For who is this man?

Jack Sparrow is he!

Most fearsome pirate of the seven seas!


	2. Mr Cotton's Parrot

**Part Two: Mr. Cotton's Parrot**

Jack led his crew upon his ship

Happily with a skip and a flip.

As the crew got on, he said with a bound,

"C'mon, mateys! Gather round!

"We gather here, this happy day,

To who knows where, we sail away!

You know your jobs, so do them right

Or I'll skin you in the firelight."

Most nodded with consent,

But someone in the back spat with resent.

"You'd never kill us, someone like you.

You're softer than a kangaroo!"

Bristling with rage, Jack leapt up and said,

"Whoever just spoke will soon be dead!

Show me the one who said that just now,

And I'll give you his wages for a month, I vow."

Two men stepped up, with the promise of gold,

And in their hands, lo and behold,

Was a parrot, it was, and that's no joke.

The parrot was the one who spoke!

Jack stared in shock,

Before he could talk.

"Where's Mr. Cotton?" he choked.

"Oh, a dolphin ate 'im,

Limb by limb.

In other words, he croaked."

"Well now that he's dead, you answer to me!

And if you don't do as I say,

I'll clip your feathers, you'll never fly free!

And then I'll lock you away!"

Finally after a grueling debate,

The parrot submitted to Jack.

And though he never lost all his hate,

He never again talked back.

**A/N: I thought it'd be interesting to write a chapter about Mr. Cotton's parrot, and yes, I know it only says a few phrases in the movie. But everyone loves an obnoxious talking animal!**


	3. Jack's Christmas

"It's almost Christmas! How about that?"

"I don't care! I want my hat!"

Jack paced on deck, eyes flared,

His poor head unusually bare.

"I swear I left it by the wheel…

Whoever stole it, I'll make them squeal!"

The parrot spoke up, "Perhaps it fell,

Into the ocean, like a bombshell."

"That's blasphemy!", Jack angrily roared.

"That's even worse than your fabled peach hoard!"

Frightened by their captain's mood,

The crew retreated, 'til his rage was subdued.

Jack ranted and raved, for who knows how long?

Until he finally, gradually calmed down.

He slumped to the ground, his energy gone.

Dejected, downcast, face withdrawn.

One crewmember hesitatingly called, "Jack?

We know you lost your's, so we made a new hat."

The captain looked up to see what they held.

It was ugly, frayed, and really smelled.

Nonetheless, tears sprang to his eyes.

_To think they cared… what a surprise!_

Jack put on the hat, and the crew gave a cheer.

"Merry Christmas and a happy new year!"

A/N: Just spreading the holiday cheer. I made Jack awfully sappy, didn't I?


End file.
